


[意罗朱/球提]我所渴求的是谁

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 基于意罗朱所作的球提。基本上是ooc临床文学。
Relationships: Mercalt - Relationship, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178
Kudos: 5





	[意罗朱/球提]我所渴求的是谁

当提博尔特从墙角里转出来的时候，茂丘西奥险些没能抓住他。深红色的长外套紧紧地掖在他身上，没露出其下松垮的白衬衫。他像条小鱼一样在深夜里游动，不特别注意的话，谁的目光也捉不住他——他的个子那么小！但同样地，如果谁钉住了他，那么伸手抓他也就不是什么难事了：受限于身材，只要茂丘西奥先一步锁住了他，那么他也不再能很好地发力。尤其是在这种时候、会在这个钟点悄悄从卡普莱特的宅子里溜出来的猫一般都是负了伤的。那些伤通常在暗处，不影响他做个文明人的同时也叫他在单纯的肢体缠斗上甚至不能伤害朱丽叶；一只被伤得恰到好处的猫。  
而这样的猫当然逃不出他的手心。  
他深蓝色的短外套把提博尔特的脑袋裹了一半在里头(真像去抓一只受了惊的野猫！)，手臂牢牢拦在他的后背。卡普莱特在他的怀里挣动着：先是手臂，然后他找回了视觉被剥夺后的平衡，立稳了脚跟，开始借下肢的力量推搡起来。但他的身体几乎是马上僵直了，被茂丘西奥借机紧搂进怀里之后甚至颤抖起来：于是艾斯卡勒斯知道他伤在哪里了。倒也见怪不怪。他没说什么，只是从自己的衣襟里把提博尔特放出来。提博尔特呢，方才他的身体(再一次地)不肯如他的意忽略伤痛，把他的精神头挫掉了，眼下怏怏的，没有了危险性。要不茂丘西奥才不敢把他解开呢。虽然解开了确实更方便于他接下来的动作：他像掏一只猫一样捧起提博尔特湿漉漉的下巴，把他在最近的一堵墙上按好，然后捏开了他的嘴唇，再把自己的嘴唇覆上去。矮个子的卡普莱特任他动作，乖巧而木然，眼睛疲惫地垂着。茂丘西奥用手盖住了他右眼上那条不再愈合的伤疤之后，他眼睛里那点无处可去的、小火苗一样的痛苦也被遮住了，让他的外表中生命的气息几乎再不可见了。像被一丛火裹着的余烬，茂丘西奥想，轻轻一碰就会化作飞灰。但无论露出来的是更冷的芯还是微红的火，他总想也总要去做那个把他的壳敲碎掉的人。

他们走路的姿势很不雅观：提博尔特像是被他挟持着，拖着脚落在他身后。假使这是个姑娘——只要让提博尔特留点头发或许就能冒充了——即使路人不投来惊异的眼光，茂丘西奥自己也要内疚一阵子。然而这是提博尔特，并且茂丘西奥知道他是因为乏力才只能以那样难受的姿势倚在自己身上。对于接下来要做的事情，他毫无愧疚之心：也许在任何一个善意第三人看来，他这都算是趁人之危，不过两位当事人都心知肚明那可完全说不上是强迫。  
当然，没人把这话说出来。在维罗纳这地方，除了少数几位幸运儿，真话都应当被掂量着说，最好是烂在肚子里。于是茂丘西奥总是满嘴修辞过分的疯话，而提博尔特则一昧地用怒火去掩盖一切也期望骗过自己。听他们怎么说倒不如看他们怎么做——你没法在行动上玩太多的花招。  
受伤的猫没躲回窝里舔毛而是装出一副仍然成竹在胸的模样、端着姿态溜出来，一开始确实叫茂丘西奥吃了一惊。他深知自己疯癫入骨——当有的迷梦偏偏找上你，你也无法在这利益暗流奔涌的城市保持精神稳定。然而提博尔特，提博尔特这么一个精神锚点单纯得多(被压抑、被束缚、得不到排解的郁愤与痛苦)的人竟然能崩坏到只能这样去寻求排解的地步，没亲眼看到之前，即使是他也不敢这么认定。然而事情确确实实地发生了：提博尔特被他压进墙角，也只挑起眼睛看了他一眼。从这一眼里他知道这正是对方想要的。  
这种时候的提博尔特总是用眼神催促着他动手。最好是粗暴一些的——否则他就该用那只没有差点被茂丘西奥弄瞎的眼睛发出暗示。茂丘西奥打量着仰躺在床铺上摊开四肢的小个子：衬衫领口半敞，倒还算得上干净，伴以和他们无数次斗殴时一样的挑衅眼神。  
于是茂丘西奥也应下了邀约。当然，不是单纯的拳脚比拼，而是另一种肉体的碰撞。虽然这到底是谁的意愿还不一定，但能伤到提博尔特的事情，他没有理由拒绝。他也喜欢这样，推搡着对方结实的胸口，踢开他半合的双腿，把垫在底下的那件深色长外套弄得更加血迹斑斑。然后再抱住他毛茸茸的脑袋，用力地啃咬他的鼻尖和嘴唇，直到他不得不放松所有的肌肉，被他梳理，被他弹奏……  
这是茂丘西奥所希望的。但要剥开提博尔特的壳并不这么简单，而他讨厌那些中间步骤。他自我反省并非什么施虐狂，不巧那正是能让提博尔特卸下嘲讽神情的唯一方法。“就这样？我以为你真有你嘴上说的那么讨厌我。”第一次的时候提博尔特不得不说出了口，“早知道我应该去找个别人。男人，女人，都比你来得强。”  
茂丘西奥中了他的激将法，不得不在此后做那个被提博尔特目光刺穿的人。他尝到了那只猫的滋味，捏到了他结实上翘的屁股，操进过他躁动温暖的内脏，撕开过他腰上的鞭伤血痂——虽然猫并没有表露出要把这责任加与他的意思。但一想到猫可能会去向其他人去寻找只有他自己才在乎的宽恕与宁静，他便觉得仿佛自己也被猫那种不安给传染了。  
没必要让别人知道这样难以被洗净的罪。

茂丘西奥不知道在床上的时候提博尔特想看到的是谁。他喜欢让那人看清他所有的伤痕，无论是怎么来的——尤其是那些一看就不是因与外人缠斗而留下的，更得他的偏爱。茂丘西奥非常确定无论是什么样的斗殴都不能在提博尔特的大腿内侧留下那样整齐的红肿伤痕。对方仰躺着，抱起一条腿，让他能看得更清楚些。你喜欢吗？啊，喜欢你看到的吗？喜欢这样的吗？他的眼神轻蔑而满足，摇头晃脑像只喝醉了的猫。当茂丘西奥真的压上来，一边掌掴那些肿痕一边操弄他的时候，他就会垂着眼睛满足地笑出来。笑声突然地响起，而后逐渐变闷变弱，因为他又开始啃咬自己的拇指。  
“别咬了。”茂丘西奥抓住他的手。  
“这是怜悯吗？”  
“我不喜欢。我这么卖力了，你好歹也该尽力叫几声。”  
“哦……那你可得再费点力来管教我了。”他咯咯笑着，费力地转过身来，拇指仍然含在嘴里，另一只手朝着自己的脸颊比了个手势。——他的屁股倒是已经被操得服帖温柔了，此刻正抵着他的囊袋，紧贴着他的身体不放。  
他把手伸向对方胸口。提博尔特被他拧得不自主地一抖—他乳头敏感，这是他早就跟茂丘西奥说过的—但仍然不肯放开自己的拇指，甚至还用舌头从内侧顶了顶自己的脸颊。“这不行，”他说，抬腿夹住了他的腰，把他又吃进去一点，“还远远不够——你到底知不知道该怎么做啊？”  
就非得挨上一耳光才肯罢休。  
“啊——”提博尔特偏过脸去，潮水一样在他身下发抖起伏，终于肯痛快地张了嘴。茂丘西奥腰上打着转操着他，用体重把他压在床上。提博尔特向外折起的双腿贴着他的肚子，被他彻底地打开了——这个程度也许他的韧带会痛起来吧？但他终于不再透过茂丘西奥去期冀别的人了，因为他已经得到了他想要的。他借了茂丘西奥的身体，合谋着杀死了某一刻的某个提博尔特，从而得到了满足——在那之后，无论问他索要什么，他都乐意给。  
“我不喜欢。”茂丘西奥吻着他肿起来的脸说，“你这个懦夫，不该这样看着我。你不该这样朝我索要！你应负起你自己的罪。”  
“哦，”但一个新生的提博尔特是不会对他的救命恩人生气的，甚至主动凑到他嘴角去啄了一口，“那请来拿走我的眼睛！我没什么别的了，它们好歹也曾得过你的称赞。”  
茂丘西奥愣了一下。只取挖苦的字面意思当作赞美而收下，他早就改掉的毛病这笨猫为什么还保留着？然而春宵苦短，不妨把这留到白天再教育。此刻应当尽量紧紧镶嵌偎依，在这现实与死亡的夹缝里。


End file.
